Revealed
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: A strange muggle style murder at Hogwarts, calls for NCIS to come in and solve the case.  The team finds out curious things about Ziva in the process of unraveling the mystery...
1. Chapter 1

For the team, it was just another boring old day, doing the same old thing, because they didn't have a case. They had finished their paper work, sent off all their emails, cleaned out their desk, gone to the vending machines, organized their books and yet, it had still only been half a day.

Tony let out a dramatic sigh, to show his boredom, but no one payed any attention. He began clicking his tongue and making any sound he could.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Must you be so annoying?" She sighed.

"Of course." He gave her a charming grin, "It's all apart of the DiNozzo charm!"

McGee scoffed a little too loudly.

"What are you scoffing at, McProbie?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said, shaking his head.

Silence settled in the bull pen, for a few seconds, which Gibbs was grateful for, but then Abby bounded in. "Hi guys, I'm SO bored!" She sighed. "I've done everything I can think of! I've cleaned my lab, organized and done my paper work, cleaned out my junk filled drawers, done online shopping, but then stopped, because I was spending way too much! I bought the cutest -"  
"Abby!" Gibbs sighed, "It was quiet before you came in, and I was enjoying it."

"Hey! I'm not loud!" She almost yelled, but then covered her mouth in shock, "Okay, maybe I'm a little loud..."

Tony's stomach gave a loud rumble, "Hungry?" Ziva asked.

"Very! I haven't eaten all day! In fact, I think my pants are a little lose." Tony complained, tugging at the waist of his pants.

"Go, all of you... Take a long lunch, it's not like we have anything to do." Gibbs sighed.

"Awesome! Thanks, boss!" Tony's face lit up, "You coming?"

"Nah." He said simply.

"Okay... Well, see ya later!" Tony said as the team made their way out of the bull pen.

"Not so fast!" Jen called from the stairs.

Tony mumbled something about wanting food and sighed, "Yes director?" he said to Jen as she walked from the stairs to the bull pen.

"You have a case." She smiled.

"Now, really? We were just going to lunch!" Tony complained.

Jen smirked, "No, you will be thankful you skipped lunch... This is a very interesting case."

"How?" Abby asked with excitement, Abby loved the strange cases.

"It's a long story... you will be briefed on your way there. Back your bags, you are going to England."

After what seemed like a 10 day flight, the team finally landed in England. By the time they got to Kings Cross station, they couldn't stop talking about their new and unusual case.

"I bet Hogwarts it a fantastic place, full of strange and wonderful things!" Abby said, bounding with joy. The whole team was bounding for that matter, even Gibbs had a small smile planted on his face.

"Excuse me?" Abby said to the security guard, looking down at her ticket, "Do you know where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?"

The security guard looked at her as if she had a third eye, and shook his head in disgust, "I don't have time for these games!" He snapped at her and stalked off.

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters you say?" A girl said, approaching the team.

Ducky nodded, "Do you know where it is?"

"You must be NCIS?" She asked.

They eyed her suspiciously, "Who are you?" Jen asked.

"I am Nymphadora Tonks. But please, call me Tonks."

"Ahh, Tonks!" Jen said, remembering that she was escorting them to Hogwarts. "This is Special agent Tony DiNozzo, special agent Leroy Gibbs, special agent Timothy McGee, the ME Donald Mallard, ME's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, Forensic specialist Abby Sciuto and special agent Ziva David."

"Ziva?" Tonks said, squinting her eyes at the Israeli. "Ziva!" She confirmed, flinging her arms around Ziva. She laughed gently, embracing Tonks, "Good to see you to, Tonks."

"I know! Long time no see! How are you?" She releases Ziva from her grip.

"Good, good, you?"

"Great!"

The team all looked at the situation in front of them.

"Uhh, mind explaining how you to know each other?" Abby asked.

Tonks chuckled, "Ohh, yeah, we went to school together?"

"But I thought you were a witch?" Abby whispered the word _witch _quietly_._

"I am." She said, looking confused.

"Did you go to a non-magic school, then?"

Tonks shook her head, "No..." She said slowly, "I went to Hogwarts."

Tonks looked at Ziva, "You haven't told them!" She gasped.

The team clicked. There was a lot of commotion and yelling.

"STOP!" Ziva yelled, "Let's talk when we get onto the platform."

The team hurried through the wall, and began talking again.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled, "You're a witch!"

Again, the commotion started.

"Guys, guys, let Ziva talk!" Jen yelled, "Ziva?" They all looked sternly at her.

"Well..." Ziva began, "I'm a witch, there is nothing more to it!" She said simply.

"Quick, look! The train is about to leave!" Palmer yelled at the train blowing steam. The team and Tonks hurried onto the train and sat down in one of the compartments. While doing so they bomb barded Ziva with questions.

"Okay, okay! To answer you questions: I was in Gryffindor, in the same year as Tonks, who was a Hufflepuff. Yes, we were very good friends, in fact, she was and is my best friend, yes I was a good student, no I did not plan on telling you, why? I suppose I thought you would look at me differently, no, I would never go back to live in the wizarding world permanent, because I have you guys now and I could not leave any of you, yes, I did have training in the wizarding world, I was an Auror. An Auror is basically someone one is trained to catch dark witches and wizards. Tonks is an Auror, too. And I'm not sure if I can show you and magic."

"You can." Tonks said. "We have permission to use magic in front of these muggles for the duration of the case."

"Can you show us something!" Abby begged, "PLEASE!."

Ziva chuckled, pulling out her wand from inside her long coat.

"Wingardium Leviosa." And with a swish and a flick, Tony's sandwich was floating above his head.

"WOAHH!" The team gasped, "That is so cool!"

"Just like first years." Tonks chuckled.

"They are worse that first years..." Ziva smirked, putting her wand away.

"Tonks... Why is NCIS investigating this case? Why not the Ministry?"

"Well, for starters the young girl that was murdered was a muggle born, her parents were both Navy Lieutenants, and well the ministry wants to sweep this one under the rugs, you see... It was a muggle style murder. If the ministry deals with it, you can imagine the stuff Rita Skeeter would right... I suppose they are trying to hush it all up, really."

The team looked stunned at all this information, so Ziva translated into muggle terms, and explained everything.

"How is Harry, Ron and Hermione? I have not seen them in a while."

"Pretty good, they are in their third year."

During the long train ride to Hogsmeade, Tonks and Ziva had explained to the team the workings of the Wizarding world. With in no time, they had reached their destination. Before stepping off the train, Tony stacked up on sweets from the trolley. Ziva and Tonks bewitched the teams luggage, to go up to the castle on it's on, and they led the team up to the castle.

"How does it feel?" Tonks said when Hogwarts was in sight, "To lay eyes on the castle again?"

"Absolutely brilliant." A wide grin cracked onto Ziva's face.

**A/N:**

**Hope you like so far! More to come! :D  
Reviews are nice, just saying! :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

To greet the team at the entrance of Hogwarts was Dumbledore, in his half moon glasses, with a twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes, and McGonagall, in her emrald green robes, with her dark hair pulled back into a bun.

"Ahh, how nice of you to join us!" Dumbledore greeted, "Ziva! It has been too long!" He said as he spotted Ziva.

Ziva smiled at them, "It has been for too long, Albus. Minerva." She said, walking over to McGonagall.

"Ziva, how nice it is to see you again!" McGonagall put an arm around Ziva, who had a sparkle in her eye, being back at Hogwarts.

Introductions were made and greetings were passed.

The team walked inside, eager to see the inside of the castle. There were gasps and chattering amoung them as they acknowledged the beauty and brilliance of Hogwarts. Ziva how ever, observed silently. It was just how she remember: The chattering of the happy portaits, the floating candles, the sculptures. She sighed happily, embracing the memories of her old school, her old home.

"Where are all the students?" Ziva asked.

"Quidditch, of course... Slytherin and Gryffindor are playing." McGonagall said with a smirk, "No guessing who will win!"

"Gibbs! Can I go down and watch the game!" Ziva jumped.

"No, we have a crime scene to investigate."

Ziva sighed, she was going to argue, but decided against it.

"I'm sure half an hour will not matter." McGonagall said.

"Yeah." Tonks agreed

"No, we need to take a look at the crime scene."

McGonagall gave Ziva a look that said, _sorry, I tried._

Ziva smiled, she missed quidditch, back in her day she used to be a seeker, one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen.

"Let me show you to where you will be staying. Once you get there, you can get your invesigating things and head to the crime scene." McGonagall said, she was trying hard to speak in muggle terms.

The team followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to the stait case.

"Be cafefull, the stairs move." Tonks said with a grin. McGee looked panic stuck, but Abby was thrilled.

By the time they made it up to there dorms, next to the proffesors dorms, McGee and Tony were out of breath, having to climb up the stairs.

"Oh, and dinner is at 7 in the great hall." McGonagall added, before leavign the team to be, "I'm sure Tonks and Ziva will be able to help you find your way around." She smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Are you staying?" Gibbs asked Tonks.

"Yep!" She smiled, "I'm acting as a sort of Liason."

"Great." Gibbs mumbled unhappily under his breath.

Tonks chose to ingore him, "So, where did McGonagall say the crime scence was?"

"Uhh, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom... Or something like that." Tony said.

Tonks and Ziva exchanged a worried glance.

"Okay, a few things before we go in... Moaning Myrtle is the ghost in the bathroom, she lives there... Myrtle is very, very, very sensitive and emotional, so, try and be carefull about what you say."

"Yeah, don't upset her." Tonks added.

"Wait! A ghost!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah." Ziva chuckled, and led the team down to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Prehaps we should wait out here..." Jimmy said nervously, as they stood outside the bathroom.

"Actually, maybe you should, just for a moment... So we can talk to Myrtle." Ziva said, looking at Gibbs for approval. He nodded, and her and Tonks walked into the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Myrtle wailed.

"It's me, Tonks and Ziva."  
Mytle came zooming out of a toilet cubical. "Oh! I haven't seen you two in so long! I've missed you both! You's were like my only friends!" She cried.

"It's okay." Tonks soothed.

Myrtle looked up, "I know why your here though. It's about that girl, Lyra Dery who got killed, right over there." She said pointing to body of a young girl. Ziva was too caught up with Myrtle to notice the body.

"Yeah, that is right." Ziva said. "Did you know who did it?"

"No! But I did see someone..."

"Who?"

"I don't know! But she was wearing Slytherin robes."

"Did you see anything else, anything at all, hear anything?"

"I heard Lyra scream. When I came out of my cubical to see what was going on, I saw a girl run out of the bathroom and I saw Lyra lying there in a pool of blood. I went over to try and help, but it was too late!" Myrtle let out a sob and Tonks comforted her.

"What did the girl look like?"  
"I only saw the back of her." She had long, crazy blac curls, and looked like a 6th year. That's all I know!"

"Thanks Myrtle. You have helped us a lot." Tonks smiled.

"Mrytle, some investigators are going to come in now and look around here, okay?" Ziva said softly, carefullt not to upset Myrtle.

She looked at her suspiciously, "I suppose..."

"Thank you Myrtle." Ziva smiled at went to get the team. She told them what Myrtle had told her.

"Her name is Lyra Dery." Ziva told the team as they approached the young girl, whose throat had been slit, "She is a Hufflepuff and is in her 6th year. Her parents are both navy Leuitenants and will be here tonight."

The team nodded.

"Tony -" Gibbs began.

"Photo. On it."

"McGee -"

"BOLO out on this Slytherin girl."

"Ziva -"

"Bag and tag."

"Tonks -"

"Witness statement." She said, looking very pleased with the fact that she got it right, "Already done, I will get finer details from Mrytle now."

"I will come, I need to put them on the BOLO." McGee said, and they went to talk to Myrtle.

"Your team works very well together, Jethro." Jen commented.

"I know." Gibbs smirked and walked off to the body.

"Mr Palmer. What are your observations?" Ducky asked.

"Well, doctor. There are no bruises on the victims wrists, no cuts or scratches visible on her body, other that her neck, which suggests she did not struggle all with her attacker, and knew and trusted her attacker. Innitial cause of death seams to be blood loss, when her carotid artery was cut."

"Very good." Ducly said, Palmer gave a grin.

"Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs said.

"About 30 hours ago, give of take. I will know more when I get her into Autopsy."

"Hey!" Tonks said walking into the bathroom with McGee, "McGee but out the BOLO, and I just ran into McGonagall... She said there is a forensic lab and an autopsy room down from where we are staying, they just finished it then."

"What! We are doing the entire investigation here?" Abby said, looking up from the notes she was taking.

"Yup."

"Awesome!" She squeled, Gibbs, how ever, did not look quite as excited.

As an hour past, the team had finished examining the crime scene. Abby had found the murder weapon, a small dagger, Gibbs had found a small black note next to Lrya's body that said, '1 mud blood down, 167 to go."

The note sent shivers down Ziva's spine, she was a muggle born.

The team packed up everything, got the body and moved to there dorms.

"Hey, Ziva!" Hermione said, as they walked through the corridors.

"Hermione! Long time no see!"

"I heard you lot were here, I was hoping to run into you."

"Yeah. How are you? How's Ron and Harry?"

"Good, good. Busy with homework and tests!"

Ziva chuckled. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." She said to the team, how were standing there awkwardly as students eyes surveyed them curiously. They all looked relived and scurried off.

"Did you know Lyra?"

"No, I had seen her around... She seemed nice, always smiling." Hermione said sadly.

"Do you know anyone who had a grudge against her?"

"No, not really. As I said she seemed pretty nice."

Ziva nodded, "Anyone with a particulat hate for muggle borns? A girl." She added, showing Hermione the note the killer had left.

"'1 mud blood down, 167 to go'" Hermione read out, she felt her stomach turn and she shuddered. "Victriva Lestrange."

"Lestrange? As in Bellatrix's daughter?"

"Yeah... She's a 6th year... Real bitch."

"I can imagine. Have you seen her around lately?"

"No, actually... I will keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks. I should probably get going... I have a volcano load of work to do." Ziva sighed.

"_Mountain _load, Ziva... Not _volcano _load." Hermione chuckled.

"What ever! Stupid idioms." She snapped.

Hermione laughed at Ziva, "So, I will see you at dinner?"

"Probably..." She smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Say hi to Ron and Harry for me!" She said and walked off to her dorm.

"Sorry I took so long." Ziva said walking into the dorm, but soon realized there was no one there. _They must be down in the lab that Tonks said was put in. _She though, walking down stairs.

The lab looked almost identical to Abby's back home.

"I ran into Hermione -" Ziva started to say, but Tony cut her off.

"How do you know that kid?"

"Hermione? Well, back when I was an auror I did protection stuff for Harry. In his first year at Hogwarts I went to a Christmas party with him and met Hermione and Ron, his best friends." Ziva explained.

"Was that the Christmas thing at the Burrow with about 100 people?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"I remember that!"

"I'm suprised you do, you were so drunk!" Ziva laughed.

Tonks grinned at Ziva.

"Anyway..." Ziva said, when she realized the whole team was looking at her, "Hermione was telling me about this girl called Victrivia Lestrange." Ziva said, and explained to the team about Bellatrix and her daughter, the crazy blood purity thing they had going, and how Victrivia seemed like the perfect candidate for the attacker. "She is in Syltherin, has long black crazy hair, just like her mothers, hates muggleborns, is a 6th year..."

"Yeah. This does seem like the sort of thing my cousin would do..." Tonks said.

"Cousin?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, cousin." Tonks said and explained her family dynamics.

"I'm not sure if it is wise for you to be on this case... Considering one of your famil members is a suspect... Even if you don't talk."

"I will keep it stirctly proffesional, Director." Tonks assured her.

"Okay... But the moment -"

"It gets personal, I will be off the case." Tonks finshed Jen's sentence for her.

Jen nodded.

"We should get every students fingerprints." Tony said.

"Yeah... We will do that tomorrow, during class time, then we can approach Lestrange." Gibbs said.

"Say Gibbs... It's 7 o'clock. Can we please go and eat?" Tony asked, he was hungry.

Gibbs considered it, "Fine, make it quick! We have a lot of work to do!" He said.

"I can't wait to see the great hall!" Abby said excitedly as they made there way to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was... Interesting for the team, to say the least. They sat up at the teachers table at the front, and for alomst the enitre dinner, had students staring at them. Some were curious, some were disgusted and some were not phases all that much. Abby was bounding with joy and was more than fasinated with the floating candles. She asked Ziva about 3 million questions, about the workings of magic. By the end of dinner, Ziva was exhausted, having to answer all of Abby's questions.

Whilst at dinner, the team noticed that Victrivia Lestrange was no where in sight.

"Anythings, Abs?" Gibbs asked walking into her lab.

"Nothing." She sighed, "No DNA, no fingerprints, no hair no nothing! The note that was found is written on parchment, from Hogwarts and was written in the ink that every student in the school uses. All I can say that this small, silver dagger," She said picking up the dagger found at the crime scene, "Was used to slit Lyra's throat. I'm still waiting on the results from the tox screens from her blood, though."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks, Abs." He said kissing her on the cheek, and walking to autopsy.

"Hey Duck, Jenny." He said as he walked in.

"Hi Jethro." They said in unison.

"What have you got, Duck?"

"The cause of death was blood loss, when her carotid artery was cut, with the dagger found at the crime scene. There are no defensive bruises or injuries."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he walked out. Jen followed.

Gibbs walked in to the dorm, to find his team sitting around in a circle.

"Gibbs." Tonks said, "We have a theory."

"And?" he said.

"Well, you know how Ziva and I told you about Bellatrix, and how she was proud to go to Azkban? We are thinking the same about her daughter. If Victrivia was the one who killed Lrya, then why would she do it in Mrytle's bathroom, where she could have easily been seen by Mrytle?"

"Because she wants to be seen." Gibbs said, putting the peices together.

"Exactly! She wants us to know it's her, she is proud to be killing muggle borns."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright... Ziva, go to the Slytherin common room, and bring Lestrange in."

"Where are we going to keep her?" Tony asked.

"In the interrigation room that was put in." He said.

Ziva nodded and walked towards the door, "Tony! Go with her." Gibbs said, and the two left to get Victrivia.

"Zivaahh?" Tony said, walking down the corridors, leaving the trailing voices of portaits behind them.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Why exactly did you leave the magic world? I mean it's awesome! Why would anyone want to leave and come to a, well, non magic world?"

Ziva sighed, "It's a long story."

"I'm sure it's not... Come on, you can tell me." He begged.

"Fine... Well, when I first became an auror, I was said to be one of the best around. I was respected and good at what I did. One day I got caught, well, doing stuff I should not have been doing."

"What was that?"

"I was drabbling in the dark arts."

Tony gave a confused look.

"Basically, I was caught drabbling in dark magic, the kind of magic death eaters use."

"Oh..."

"I got fired from the ministy, and it got put on my record. I would never have gotten another job, and honestly, it is a disgrace having that on my record, I would never have applied for another job... So, I left. Started a new life."

"Ziva, what kind of magic did you use?"

"Nasty curses and jinxes... They also found books on the dark arts in my house."

"Are you still into that kind of stuff, all that dark magic?"

"No, not anymore..."

"Would you ever go back to the Wizarding world, if you were given a job offer?"

Ziva thought about it for a minute, "No, I would not, Tony."  
"Why? This place is wonderful."

"I know, but, well – I have you." She paused, realizing what she said, she tried to cover up, "I have you guys." She said quickly, "I could not leave you guys."

Ziva sensed a hint of dissapointment in Tony's eyes, when she said that.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to leave, I wouldn't let you leave." Tony smiled. He loved the way she walked, the confident stride, but not stuck up, the way her chocolate curls bobbed softly down her back, the way her smile lit up the room – He couldn't bare to see her leave.

She smiled, "Thank you, Tony."

They walked in silence until they came to the Slytherin common room.

"Here we are." Ziva said, with a sense of accomplishment.

"NCIS, can we come in?" Tony said to the portait guarding the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, you can come in... If you've got the password." He said smartly.

"Listen. I don't have time for this, just let us in!" Ziva snapped.

"I remember you. You were a Gryffindor." He hissed.

"I was a Gryffindor, and proud to be one!" She said, raising her chin in pride.

"You're a mud blood, too! Aren't you?" He said with disgust.

"Yes." She said stiffly, "I'm proud of that too." She grinned.

"Personally, I would not be proud of having dirty blood."

"OI! You stupid painting! Don't you dare insult her!" Tony said, pulling put his gun and pointing at the portrait.

"Tony." Ziva said impatiently, as she put a hand on Tony's gun, lowering it down.

"You're no better, you filthy muggle!" The guard snapped.

Just then, the portait swung open, and a young Slytherin boy stepped out. Ziva stopped him. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To do detention." He said, "Who the hell are you?" He said.

Tony flashed his ID, "NCIS, buddy." He snapped.

"Oh, the dirty muggles."

Ziva chuckled, as she drew her wand from under her coat. "Oh, I am not a muggle." She smirked. The boy looked lost for words. "Now, tell us the password. We need to get in." Ziva said.

"Why should I?" He challanged.

"I an sure McGonagall would be very pleased to hear you argueing with us." She said sarcastically.

"The password is _more pure._" He said in defeat, "Can I go, now?"

"No. You can wait until we are done." Tony said.

"More pure." Ziva said and the guard allowed the tree to go in.

All heads turned towards them, and a low whispered rippled through out the common room.

"We are from NCIS." Tony announced. "We are looking for Victrivia Lestrange. Do any of you know where she is?"

No one anwered.

Ziva flicked her wand, and a posh looking mirror, encrusted with emralds flew into her hand. "Nice mirror. Such a shame if I accidently exploded it, huh?" She sighed casually.

A blonde girls spoke up, "I haven't seen Victrivia since you people arrived."

Ziva nodded, putting down the mirror. "Well, we are just going to take a look around... Just incase she is hiding."

Tony and Ziva searched the whole of the Slytherin dungeon. Victrivia was no where.

"Alright." Tony said. "We will be going now."

"Filthy muggle." Ziva saw a girl murmer. Ziva flicked her wandless hand, and the girl toppled over, body binded. Ziva smirked at the Slytherins faces. She enjoyed doing wandless magic, she enjoyed showing the Slytherins the amount of talent she had.

"Have a good night." She said, and her and Tony walked out.

"Wow! That was impressive." Tony smiled.

Zuva chuckled, "As I said, I was a good auror."

"I can tell." He grinned taking a step closer to her.

Before she knew it, Tony had pushed her against the cold stone wall, and their faces were only inches from one another. Leaned in, inhaling his perfect scent, and looking into his soft eyes.

She traced the edge of his mouth with her tounge and then chuckled, "Rule number 12, Tony." She paused, "But I guess some rules are suppose to be broken."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Ziva entered thier dorm, after an interesting encounter with the Slytherins, and be it, them selves.

"She was no where, boss." Tony informed Gibbs, who was sitting behind his desk.

Gibbs scowled, "Great, just great." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, coming screeching up the stairs.

"Yes, Abs?" Gibbs sighed.

"I got the results back from the tox screen... It's strange... There are some unknown substances in her blood, Gibbs. I have run every test possible, it won't tell me what it is!" She said.

"It is probably a substance from the wizarding world." Ziva said, "Snape should be able to identify it."

"Ohh, can we go down at give him the blood sample? Can I come!" Abby squeled excitedly.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with a worried expression on her face.

"I suppose... Tony, go with the girls." He said, slowly.

"Oh, yay!" Abby said, bounding with joy. She couldn't wait to see more of the castle.

The three colected the blood sample and headed off, with Abby, who had a bounce in her stride.

Abby chatted Ziva's ear off, asking her millions of questions about Hogwarts and about the mysterious wizarding world. Ziva just smiled, nodded and answered questions where she was needed to, as her mind was else where. She was not only embracing being back at her childhood home, but she was embracing her recent encounter with Tony, no doubt he was doing the same thing. She didn't regret it, as such... Merly kicked her self for doing so, what if Gibbs found out? But then again, she had enjoyed evert minute of it, she had been waiting to kiss him since she asked him if he was having phone sex.

All of a sudden Ziva was snapped out of her own world by Abby, "Ziva? Earth to Ziva!" She said, waving her hands infront of Ziva's eyes.

"Oh, uhh... Yes?" She said, now that she was back in reality.

Abby eyed her curiously, "What were you thinking about, Ziva?" She said.

"Just about the caslte, and old memories I had here." She lied, Ziva was a great liar. Abby believed her.

"Here we are." Ziva said as she came to Snape's office, and rapped three times.

The door swung open to find Snape sitting at his desk facing the door.

"That's so cool! Did you use magic to do that?" Abby said excitedly. Ziva winced at her enthusiasm, she could tell Snape was not going to react well to Abby.

Snape gave an exasperated look, "Ziva." He said slowly. It was easy to tell if he was not glad to see her.

"Snape." She nodded coldly. "How's Voldemort?" She snapped. Ziva had never trusted Snape. Dumbledore did, but that wasn't good enough for Ziva. She hated going to Order meetings, and having divulging precious infomation to Snape. A very small part of her trusted him, but for the simple reason that Dumbledore trusted Snape. Ziva had joined the Order of the Pheonix at a very young age, and was still faithful to them to this day. She attended every meeting and largly contributed. But according to her, Snape was a spy, a spy for Voldemort.

Snape gave her a deadly look, and a cold feeleing settled upon the office, almost as though dementors came swooping in.

"Anyways..." Tony said, breaking the tension. "We were wondering of you can determine what is in this blood," He said, holding up a test tube of Lyra's blood, "We suspect in is a substance from the wizarding world."

Snape took his dark eyes off Ziva, "I supose. You will have your results tomorrow morning." He said in his usual low voice.

"Thanks." Tony said, but not really meaning it, "We should go now..." He said.

"Yes, you should."

"Say hi to Voldemort for me." Ziva snapped, giving fake, but nasty grin, and she walked out, with Tony and Abby in tow.

"Well, that was akward." Tony said, "Do you have to be such a trouble maker?"

"Yes, I do! I like to stabd up for what I believe in!" She said firmly.

Abby sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Ziva, I think it's fantastic that you do, but I really wanted that to be a fun visit to Snape."

"Fun and Snape do not go in the same sentence." She chuckled.

Abby was about to start lecturing her on the fact that, that was a paradox, but noticed something. She stopped in her tracks, and soon the others noticed what she had noticed. It was another dead body. A Gryffindor girl, called Dayneah Smith, this time, who's neck had been slit.

Ziva drew out her wand, a tiger erupted from the end, the team gave her a curious look, "It's my patronus, a spell that wards of dementors, but they can also send messages, well those in he order can. I am sending a message to Dumbledore." The told them and muttered a spell under her breath and then spoke the message. Once she had finished, the tiger leaped off.  
"Yep, okay, yep." Tony said, hanging up the phone. "Gibbs said he will be down here soon, Tonks will show him the way, I suppose."

With in minutes, the team, plus Tonks, Dumbledore and McGonagall were down there.

The murder was exactly the same as Lyra's, except for the fact that the murder weapon was not found at the crime scene.

Next to Dayneah's body was a note, '2 mudbloods down, 166 to go.'

"That can't be right!" McGonagal said, "There are only 165 muggle borns left in this school, after these two poor victims, including teachers... This is dreadful, absolutely horrible."

The team looked at Ziva as she spoke, "166, including me."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the news had gotten around the school that another murder had taken place, an that the serial killer was targeting muggle borns. Students were walked to and from class by a teacher, were not allowed to sit in an area at recess and lunch, that was not patrolled by a teacher and had to back in their dorm staight after dinner, even then, teachers would take turns sleeping in the dorms.

The team had gotten DNA and figerprints from every one in the school, except for Victrivia, as no one had seen her since the first murder.

******###******

"Come on." Hermione begged, "Harry!"

"I don't know, Hermione..."

"Yeah, it is a big ask." Ron agreed.

"Harry, if you gave the NCIS team your map, they could see where Victivia is!" She begged.

"But we haven't even seen her! I don't trust them with my map... Well, I trust Ziva and Tonks, but none of the others."

"Harry Potter." She said sternly, frowning, "If you don't give them that damn Marauder's Map, I will!" She snapped.

Harry considered debating with Hermione, but then realized he would not win. Sighing, he stood up, "Fine, I will go and get it." He huffed, walking up to his dorm.

Ron and Hermione sat awkwardly for a few seconds, before Ron broke the silence, "Hermione, I want you to know, I will do ANYTHING to make sure the killer does't get to you. You have my word, I will protect you with all of my heart." He said, seriously.

Hermione blushed, "Ron." Was all she could manage to say. She never knew he had this compasionate, caring side to him, and she was liking it. She put her hand on his, leant over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, to describe what she could not say. Ron's face turned a brighter red than his hair, and he looked down at the ground, lost for words.

"It's not there!" Harry said, rushing down the stairs, breaking Hermione and Ron's moment. Hermione ripped her hand off Ron's.

"What do you mean, 'not there'?" She demanded.

"I mean, my map is gone!" He said, his brilliant green eyes, looked infuriated. His beloved map was missing.

******###*******

Victrivia Lestrange pinned her messy hair out of her face, as her dark eyes roamed the Marauder's map. A smirk creeped up onto her flawless face, a smirk just like her mothers, on a face just like her mothers. Her mother, Bellatrix, was beautiful, but the craziness and devotion to Voldemort drew alot of beaty from her, just like her daughter. Of course, her beauty would always remain, but there was something about Bellatrix... She was malnourished, was well past the verge of insanity and her years in Azkaban prison had certainly taken their toll.

Victrivia let out an evil chuckle, as she spotted Ziva David on the map, "Such a good witch." She said to herself, "Pity about her muddy blood... She will have to go."

*****##*******

"Has Snape sent up the test results yet?" Jenny asked the team, as they sat in their dorm eating noodles.

"No, not yet. He should be done by now, though." Ziva said, she had a feeling Snape was with holding the results and consequence to her behaivour at their last encounter. Ziva had a strong dislike for Snape, even a hatrid for him, and she was not afraid to show it.

"Some one will have to go down at get them." Jen said.

"Not me." Ziva said, "Snape and I do not see eyes to eyes, to say the least."

"_Eye to Eye, _Zivaaahh." Tony said drawling out her name, "Any way, you can't go, Victrivia is after you."

"Tony, I will be fine." Ziva insisted.

"No, Tony is right, Ziva. You can go out, becuase we need you, but only before dark."

"I feel like a little kid again, having to be back before dark..."

Tony chuckled.

"Our next task, is to search the entire castle and find Victrivia." Gibbs said.

Ziva laughed, "Oh wait." She said seriously, "You are not joking?"

"Nope." Gibbs said, "We have to find her."

It was neary midnight, when Gibbs said every one could go to bed. Every one accept for Tony and Ziva, who were standing near Ziva's bedroom door, scurried off to get some sleep.

"Tony, about what happened the other day..." Ziva said.

"What happened the other day?"

"We kissed." Ziva said, worried he had forgotten.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. You haven't been acting any different around me, I thought you may have forgotten."

"I could never forget that." She said seductively.

Tony leaned in closer to Ziva. Her lips crushed his and she placed her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her soft curls, as she pulled at his hair, itching for more. Her tounge found its way through Tony's teeth and she deepened the kiss. Tony pulled away, "Ziva...?"

"What?" She said, slightly worried.

"Is this the best idea?"

"I do not know, that is why I bought up the topic, of us kissing yesterday... And, well, some how we ended up kissing, again."

"Actually, you know what, I don't really care if it's not a good idea."

"Good." she smiled, and began kissing him again.

The next morning, Ziva found herself naked, lying in her bed next to Tony, who was also naked... You do the math. She smiled when she realized she had her head on his chest, and that their hands were tangled. She looked over at her clock, it red 0700. "Tony..." She whispered in his ear. His eyes flickered open.

"Good morning." He smiled, and kissed her collarbone, up to her jaw line, gently sucking at her skin.

"As much as I would like to do this," She smirked, "We have to get up for work."

Tony sighed, "Forget work." He rolled onto Ziva.

"I wish." She smirked, rolling him over. "Come on, we have to get ready." She said, getting out of bed, and pulling Tony up with her.

Together, they had a quick shower and were out of the room in 10 minutes. Thankfully, no one was there to see them come out of the same room.

Abby came out of her room, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. "Nice that you finally joined us, every one is down at breakfast."

"Oh..." Ziva said.

"Tony, you go down, we will meet you there." Abby said.

"Okay..." Tony said, suspiciously, leaving the girls alone, as he walked out, down to breakfast.

"OI!" Abby yelled at Ziva.

"What!"

"You and Tony! When did you plan on telling me!"

"What! No! We are not together!"

"Sure, sure! Don't lie to me! I see that hicky!" She said, pointing to the one, just under Ziva's jaw line. Ziva mentally cursed Tony.

"I, uh-" Ziva didn't know what to say. "I am going down to breakfast!" She said, as she could not come up with any defense, and she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, and multiple smirks and looks from Abby, the team was ready to start searching the castle for Victrivia. The team was split into groups, each with one magical person. Tony, Ziva and Abby, McGee, Tonks and Jimmy, Jenny, Gibbs and McGonagall, and Ducky and Dumbledore, were put into teams. Tony, Ziva and Abby were to search the ground floor and the level below, Tonks, Jimmy and McGee to search the first and second floor, Jenny, Gibbs and McGonagall to search the third forth and fifth floor and Duck and Dumbledore to search the sixth and seventh floor. After the floors, they would search the towers, then the grounds. It was going to be a VERY long day, indeed. They all split up and started the search.

Abby bounded along side Tony and Ziva with a smirk on her face, "I know about you two!" She teased.

"There is nothing to know!" Ziva snapped.

Abby ignored her, "Does Gibbs know?"

"There is nothing to know!" She insisted.

"She's right, there is nothing to know." Tony agreed.

"I don't believe either of you two, lovebirds." Abby said casually.

"Argh!" Ziva sighed impatiently, "Nothing is going on between us!"

Abby just chuckled, which just annoyed Ziva more.

As an hour ticked by, they had searched the entire underground floor. They had come across grumpy Slytherins, who did not appreciate the intrusion, many hidden rooms (that Ziva of course knew about), Peeves, the elves even gave them some food from the kitchen. They came across everything, except Victrivia.

Meanwhile, the others were having no luck, either. No one had come across anything that could lead to Victrivia, not even a strand of hair. As the day drew to an end and the night fell, the team had finished searching the castle, but had no luck. It was convenient that dementors had been placed around the school to stop Sirius… The dementors had been told about Victrivia, and were to be on the look out for her, too.

Ziva, Abby and Tony were making their way back to their dorm, Abby was still bugging them. "I'm so happy for you both!" She squealed.

"ABBY!" Ziva snapped, "Drop it!

Abby chuckled.

"Well, Abby, I'm sure everyone would be pleased to know who you are dating." Ziva said coldly.

"You wouldn't! You promised!" She gasped.

"Well, then, shut up." She said sternly.

"Ohh!" Tony jumped, "Who are you dating, Abby?"

Abby shot a death glare at Ziva, "None of your business! Not even Ziva is supposed to know… she just walked into my lab at the wrong at time, and saw something she wasn't suppose to see. Then she promised not to tell!"

"I did not tell." Ziva smirked.

"Abby, you have to tell me!" Tony demanded.

"Or what?" She said.

"Or, I will tell Gibbs you are dating a co-worker."

"Hey how did you -! I mean, I'm not dating a co-worker."

"You obviously are, because Ziva found out when she walked into your lab."

"Maybe he was visiting."

"So your secret boyfriend comes to your work to hook up?"

"Well – If you tell Gibbs about me, I will tell Gibbs about you two." She smirked.

"Wait!" Ziva said, stopping. "We did not check this storeroom." She pointed to a brown door on the other side of the corridor."

They walked over to the door. Tony drew his gun, Abby drew her tazer and Ziva drew her wand. Flicking her wand, the door flew open. "Lumos." Ziva murmured, and the storeroom filled with light. The three let out a gasp when they saw what was there; another of Victrivia's victims. This time it was a Ravenclaw boy. His throat was slit, and there was a note, '3 mudbloods down, 165 to go.' Ziva felt Tony's arm slip around her waist, a tug her closer to him, as if to protect her from Victrivia.


	7. Chapter 7

The third murder was exactly like the other two; the victim was a muggle born, had their throat slit, a note left and NO forensic evidence that lead to the capture of Victrivia. The team had no luck in finding Victrivia in the castle, so they were searching the grounds today in the same teams.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Tonks, Jimmy, Jenny, Gibbs, McGonagall, Lupin, Ducky, and Dumbledore were all squished around the circular, wooden table in the early hours of the morning, discussing their game plan over coffee and pancakes. "I think we should fly." Ziva said. Everyone looked at her.

"F-fly?" McGee chocked out, he looked terrified at the idea, and Abby on the other hand was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Dumbledore said graciously.

"And perhaps Harry could help us?" Ziva suggested, "I hear he rides like breeze."

"_Wind_, Ziva, rides like the _wind._" Tony chuckled.

"What ever." She snapped, turning her head to the other, "What do you say?"

"I don't know…" McGonagall said wearily, "He is only a boy; we do not want him to be in danger, getting caught up in all of this, do we?"

"I see your point, Minerva… But Harry would be of great benefit, you have seen him ride. He is after all, a very talented seeker." Dumbledore said. McGonagall still did not look convinced, but she had been out numbered; their were murmurs of agreement around the table.

Buy the end of breakfast, it was settled; Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Tonks, Jenny, Gibbs, Lupin, Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall would ride brooms, and Ducky and Jimmy would stay behind. McGee was nervous about their expedition, but the others were quite excited.

Once classes started, they all gathered in the Quidditch Training Grounds, ready for their lessons. Every one was there, even Ducky and Jimmy, who were just eager to see flying broomsticks.

"Hermione! Ron! Harry!" Ziva called out happily, when she was the three there, she gave them all hugs. "Are you guys helping with the search?"

"Yup!" They said happily.

"I am not too confident on a broom." Hermione admitted sheepishly. Hermione did not like being bad at things.

"That's okay. At least you are helping us!" Ziva smiled, which cheered Hermione up considerably. Ziva introduced the trio to the team.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "Ziva, you have a Firebolt?"

She smirked, "I sure do."

"Can I please try it?" Ron said eagerly.

Ziva hesitated, "I'll make you a deal, Ron… If you can catch me, I will let you keep my Firebolt." She smirked.

Tonks scoffed, "You have no chance, Ron!"

"Oh, really?" He teased, "And why is that?"

"Because, Ziva was offered the place as a seeker on the Chudley Cannons, the Tutshill Tornados, the Corks, the Holyhead Harpies, the Grodzisk Goblins, the –."

"Okay!" Ron snapped, "I get it, she's good! But still!"

Every one laughed at Ron's determination.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "Can I; while we are waiting for Hooch?"

Gibbs sighed, "Fine."

Every one cheered, "Okay!" Tonks said above the noise and everyone quieted down, "If Zee can make it to the other side of the training grounds with out Ron touching her, she keeps her broom, and if he does get her-"

"I get the Firebolt!" He grinned, "Hey, Harry, mate… Can I please use your Firebolt? You know, to make it fair?"

"Ron, to make this fair, you would have to be Viktor Krum." Hermione laughed.

Ron huffed, "Please, mate?"

"Here." Harry handed over his prized possession; his Firebolt. "Good luck." He grinned, patting Ron on the back.

"Okay, Ron, you go to the middle of the training pitch." Tonks instructed. Ron took a deep breath, in order to prepare himself, and flew off.

"Good luck!" Multiple people said to Ziva as she mounted her broom.

"Ready? And go!" Tonks yelled. Ziva took off, almost at a 90 degree angle. She stopped about 30 meters in the air. She looked at Ron, before smoothly gliding through the air, so fast she was almost a blur. She headed straight toward Ron, but swiftly flew underneath him, making it safely to the other side. By the time she got there, Ron was not even close to catching her. Ziva smirked, and flew casually back to the others, doing a few fancy moves on her way. Ron landed shortly after her, his face was as red as his hair.

"Fine, you win." He huffed.

Ziva chuckled at ruffled his hair, "You're not too bad."

"Wow! That was amazing!" Harry said enthusiastically, "Can you please teach me a few things?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Anytime!" Harry grinned. Every one was very entertained and surprised by Ziva's skill.

"Wow!" Ziva heard Madame Hooch say, "I saw that! You haven't you're your skill, have you Ziva?" She said.  
"Rolanda, hi!" She greeted her.

"Are you guys ready for your first lesson?" She asked the Muggles.

"As ready as I will ever be." McGee murmured under his breath.

"All broom riders, feel free to help and teach." Hooch added to the witches and wizards amongst them.

After a long few hours of practice and frustration for some, it was decided that Ziva and Tony would fly in a pair, Abby, McGee and Tonks, Jenny, Gibbs and Lupin, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore, and Hermione and McGonagall. The plan was; if anyone saw Victrivia, they were to capture her and send a patronus to the others, with the details of where they were. The others would come immediately.

"Okay, we all clear on what's going on?" Gibbs asked. There were nods of agreement, "And, if anyone is in trouble send out red sparks or a patrinous."

"It is a _patronus_, Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Ziva corrects someone's speech." Tony smirked.

"Shut up." She snapped, drawing out her wand and pointing it at Tony, with a cheeky smile on her face.

Tony looked petrified, "Shutting up." He said quickly, Ziva smirked and put her wand away.

"Okay! Good luck everyone! You all have your areas to search! Meet back here as soon as you are finished." Jen said.

The teams flew off in opposite directions, in search if Victrivia.

Tony and Ziva flew at a steady pace, on the look out for any sign of movement. Ziva flew next to Tony, careful not to gain any pace, for her partner's sake. They were having no luck in finding their culprit.

Meanwhile, the others were having the same amount of poor luck.

As the day drew to a close, and every inch of ground at been searched over the past two days, including; the Forbidden Forest, the Chamber of Secrets, the Shrieking Shack, the Room of Requirement, the secret passage ways; every inch of Hogwarts. Victrivia was no where to be found.

Victrivia Lestrange smirked, watching them all dismount from their brooms, after a long day of searching for her. She was disgusted at the fact that there were _Muggles _involved in the Wizarding world. As far as she was concerned it was the newest low. _'The Muggles have to go, as does that mud blood, Ziva.' _Victrivia thought to her self, _'I might as well kill two birds with one stone.' _

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update soon… Reviews would be nice, please? (: **


	8. Chapter 8

Victrivia Lestrange walked down the quite, candle lit halls of Hogwarts, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She took a large sip of the disgusting green slush of Polyjuice Potion and grasped the bottle tightly in her hand. She took a deep breath and ran through her plan for the 100th time.

She gained posture of herself as she knocked on the door of the NCIS dorm.

"Hello, Minerva." Ziva smiled as she opened the door.

Victrivia clenched her teeth and forced a smile, "Good evening, Ziva." She stepped into the dorm. "Snape has asked me to tell you that the substance found in the victims' blood is Death-Cap Draught; used to make the victims' easier to get kill."

"Thank you for that, Minerva." She smiled, "I can see Snape is still avoiding me, yes?" Ziva chuckled, "I do not care though."

Victrivia gave a small smile; she was hoping that she makes a convincing McGonagall and that Ziva doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Ziva, dear, would you mind coming with me for a moment; there is something I would like you to see; only if it's not too much trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Ziva's POV.-**

I remember when I was a child, my mother used to sing to me; as a young girl she would hold me close to her chest and sing nursery rhymes, and when I got older, we would sing together. Her voice was beautiful; my father always said I had a voice like my mother's, he also said I had my mother's eyes. The first time I stepped onto platform 9 and ¾, I was frightened, so my mother sang to me; telling me to be brave. I stepped onto the train and waved her goodbye. That was the last time I heard her voice, the last time I saw her; she was killed two weeks later, by a bomb. Since that day, I have not sung; it has always been too painful; it would bring back memories of my beloved mother.

But now, in this situation, I knew that singing would give me strength; if I could not sing, I could not do anything.

Only hours ago, I had followed 'Minerva' into her office and accepting a drink, and when I woke up I was in some sort of dungeon. My hands handcuffed to a bar, 8 meters up a cold stone brick wall and my legs dangly freely.

I looked down to see Minerva McGonagall change into Victrivia Lestrange. Of course! She has used Polyjuice potion.

I had to be brave, I had to be strong. "I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone." I sung; I was going to be brave, just like my mother had told me to be. Victrivia's head spun up to me, meters up the wall.

"Shut up, dirty mud blood!" She hissed at me, with a dirty look, just like her mothers. She drew out her wand and violently unhooked me from the wall. I crashed down to the floor, landing on my leg, which cracked. I bit my lip, determined not to scream; not to let her know I was in pain, because that was exactly what she wanted. I tried hoisting my self up, but she shot a spell at me, leaving me unable to move. Victrivia drew her knife out and cut an 'f' into my leg. I clenched my teeth, I would not scream. She let the blood drip into an empty ink bottle. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it in my blood, and with a wicked grin; began to write.

**-No one's POV.-**

The team walked into their dorms, it had been 10 hours since Ziva had disappeared. Tony sat down at his desk, running his hands through his hair in distress; he was having flash backs from Somali, when Ziva had gotten her self captured. Mental images of a tortured Ziva flashed into his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the awful things he saw. Tony was normally a joker, he hid behind a mask of laughs a lot of the time; but now, he didn't even bother to put on a mask, he was too worried about Ziva to care what anyone else thought of him.

Tony looked down at his desk, noticing a piece of paper on his desk. He unraveled it, the message was written in blood.

It read; _'Muggles, _

_Leave now, or your precious little Mudblood dies. You have 3 hours. Leave; and I will release her, stay; and you will have yourselves another body.'_


End file.
